<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reformatted by IowaGuy1979</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743762">Reformatted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979'>IowaGuy1979</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Or do they?, Other, everyone dies but arcadia bay lives, sad but hopeful ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max's duty is done.  Arcadia Bay is saved, by someone who will never know they did it.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11441887/1/Black-Swan">Inspired by the amazing Black Swan by Lyta Halifax.</a>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reformatted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And Max Caulfield? Don’t you forget about me”</p><p>“Never"</p><p> </p><p>As the flash faded, Max recognized that dog-damned bathroom again. The place where an amazing, beautiful woman would die.  In order to save Arcadia Bay, Chloe Price had  to die. She had to die, thinking that no one cared, that she was alone.</p><p>But Max cared.  Nathan Prescott entered, muttering about how he owned Blackwell Academy. She knew that she was the only one who would ever know about the week that no longer was. Only Max would know about the person who sacrificed herself to save the town. She’d be a footnote at best, to everyone except David and Joyce, and her.</p><p>As the voice of her best friend, her angel, shouted in panic, the gun went off.  Chloe collapsed to the floor, as Nathan ran out of the bathroom.  Max could no longer hold back, and sobbed, as the person that was her entire world bled out, blood spreading out from her like a river.</p><p>As she felt the pull of the future beckoning her, she felt different. She felt as if she was entering a black void.  A man’s voice called out, from everywhere and nowhere, as the pull became stronger.  “This is a fixed point in time, Maxine Caulfield.  It cannot be changed. You feel as if you are being pulled to a void, because you are. Your work is done, so you are being erased from the time continuum. No one will ever know what you two did. The Maxine that takes your place will not have your memories, or the power you had.  If this moment cannot be changed, then, at least you will not have to suffer without Chloe”</p><p>“W.. will Chloe be there, in this void?” Max gasped, almost out of breath from crying.</p><p>“Yes, Maxine.  Just because you are being erased from the timeline, does not mean you, yourself are being erased. Perhaps void was the wrong word, it will be a cherished memory you will exist in, not featureless and  black. You will meet Chloe there, as well as the others, Rachel and William”</p><p>"..good.  But, what will happen to the Max that takes my place, when she dies?”</p><p>“She will go to that place, as well. The Chloe that was paralyzed, also.”</p><p>"Come on, hippie", Max heard Chloe's voice grow closer, as she faded away.</p><p>“Oh, shit.”, Max chuckled, as she felt the last vestiges of herself dssapate , “The afterlife will be pretty damned strange. ...And it’s Max, never Maxine.”</p><p> </p><p>Max (Never Maxine) Caulfield found herself sitting in the Blackwell girl’s bathroom.  “Wonder why I’ve been crying?”, she thought, as she wiped the tears away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I was writing this, I thought that I have done way too many gloom and doom pieces, so it was changed to Max seeing everyone in a afterlife.<br/>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>